Vanilla Torture
by Sannur
Summary: Festival, Kiseki No Sedai dan Vanilla Milkshake yang tumpah /Bad summary/ Friendship GoM, Hint Akakuro RnR


**Vanilla Torture**

**-Tadatoshi Fujimaki-**

I own nothing but the plot

* * *

Kalau disuruh memilih, mana yang lebih menyeramkan, Akashi yang membawa gunting atau Kuroko yang mengepalkan kedua tinjunya. . . Semua orang mungkin bisa dipastikan akan menjawab Akashi membawa gunting jauh lebih menyeramkan dibanding si bocah biru yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya itu. Rambutnya jatuh hingga menutupi mata baby bluenya, menimbulkan kesan misterius. Yap, bisa dipastikan, Kuroko tidak ada selevel pun kalau disejajarkan dengan kaptem timnya dalam hal menakuti orang.

Tapi, untuk saat ini, Aomine Daiki akan menyatakan Kuroko Tetsuya –mantan shadow-nya dalam bermain basket jauh, amat sangat jauh lebih menyeramkan dibanding reinkarnasi devil alias kaptennya itu.

"O-oi! Tetsu! Ja-jangan pasang ekspresi menyeramkan begitu! Kau tidak pantas tau!". Tanpa disadari, tubuh Aomine bergetar ditempat. Entah ketakutan atau apa, ia sendiri tidak tau.

"Aomine-kun. . ." Aomine menelan ludahnya berat. Mendengar suara Tetsu yang tak lebih dari bisikan jauh lebih menyeramkan dibanding berteriak. Itu juga kalau Tetsu pernah berteriak.

"Nee~ Mine-chin ketakutan karena Kuro-chin,"

"A-apa.. Aku tidak takut!"

"Arara~ Jangan berbohong Aominecchi… Apa kau lupa apa yang akan Kurokocchi lakukan kalau ada yang menjatuhkan milkshakenya?"

Sungguh, kali ini Aomine benar-benar mati kutu. Ditambah kata-kata temannya, sepertinya ia sudah masuk daftar tembak kalau begini. Dan soal milkshake. . . Eugh! Aomine tak mau membayangkan nasib macam apa yang menantinya karena hal ini.

"Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati Ahomine. . Bukan karena aku peduli, aku hanya tidak mau waktu liburanku diganggu karena ulah bodohmu," Midorima Shintarou ikut berkomentar santai sambil memeluk boneka rilakumma disatu tangan sedang tangan satunya menaikkan kacamatanya.

_Kenapa tidak ada yang mau menolongku..! _Kira-kira begitulah isi otak Aomine saat ini.

Sungguh, ia tak menyangka akan berada di posisi begini. Padahal, beberapa waktu sebelumnya seluruh anggota Kiseki No Sedai sedang mengadakan "reunian" di taman bermain ini. Tentu saja reuni ala eks Teikou tidak seperti reuni sekolah umumnya. Tapi yang terpenting, mereka akhirnya bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu setelah pertandingan "hidup-mati" di final Winter Cup lalu.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, secara bersamaan mantan anggota Kiseki No Sedai mendapat pesan singkat dari reinkarnasi iblis berkedok kapten di SMP mereka. Isi pesannya singkat, tapi jelas, perintah terselubung seorang Akashi Seijuro tak bisa dibantah.

**From : Akashi Seijuroo**

**To : KurokoTetsuya, MidoShintarou, KiseRyouta, AtsushiMura, AoDaiki**

**Subject : Meet up**

Aku tunggu kalian di pintu taman bermain Kyoshi. Anggap lah ini reuni.

Dan jadilah kelima anggota inti tim basket Teikou dilengkapi pemain phantom mereka bertemu di taman bermain Kyoshi. Disana, setiap menjelang akhir musim dingin sering diadakan festival khas Jepang lengkap dengan berbagai permainan dan jajanan khasnya. Anggaplah sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal pada musim dingin.

Yang pertama datang tentunya Akashi sendiri, ditemani "bayi besar" alias Murasakibara Atsushi yang sudah asyik dengan takoyakinya entah bungkus ke berapa. Kemudian disusul maniak zodiak dengan boneka ditangannya, Midorima Shintarou. Ketiganya tidak saling sapa secara langsung, namun, dari anggukan kepalanya mereka sudah mengerti.

"Aka-chin.. Kenapa Kise-chin dan Kuro-chin belum datang juga?" Kise merengek kesal karena sudah menunggu dua orang itu sampai lima belas menit. Kakinya mulai pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri. Ditambah, ia harus melayani banyak fansnya yang kebetulan datang. Entah untuk sekedar berfoto, tanda tangan bahkan sampai hal konyol lain seperti menari bebek bersama seorang ibu hamil.

"Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu disini."

"HWAAAA!"

"God! Kuroko!

"Ahn Kuro-chin!"

Tiga dari empat orang itu terlonjak kaget mendengar suara familiar entah dari mana asalnya. Hanya Akashi yang masih tampak tenang. Kalaupun ia terkejut, bola matanya hanya agak melebar sekilas, sehingga sangat sulit menebaknya.

Kuroko Tetsuya datang bersama eks lightnya, Aomine Daiki sambil menikmati pop sicle yang mereka beli di toko sebelumnya. Sama sekali tak ada ekspresi bersalah diantara mereka karena sudah membuat yang lainnya menunggu. Toh, Akashi-kun juga tidak marah aku terlambat. Begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan Kuroko.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, lima orang berambut pelangi itu segera masuk ke arena festival dan mengikuti berbagai permainan yang ada disana.

Kise langsung merengek minta ditunggu karena para fans langsung mencegatnya, sebuah permintaan yang sudah jelas diabaikan oleh yang lain.

Murasakibara sudah asik menikmati bemacam cemilan yang ada disana. Mulai dari yang porsi satu gigitan hingga porsi untuk satu keluarga sudah masuk ke kantong belanjaannya.

Midorima sendiri asik menikmati stand buku yang kebetulan ikut meramaikan festival itu. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan geli orang-orang karena melihatnya membawa boneka berukuran cukup besar.

Tak jauh dari Midorima, Aomine juga ikut menikmati stand buku. Hanya saja. . . buku yang dilihatnya jelas berbeda kategori dengan si maniak Oha-asa itu.

Saat yang lain sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing, dua pemain terkecil dari Teikou –meski kau tidak boleh mengatakannya kalau masih sayang nyawa- sudah lebih dari cukup menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain disampingnya. Beberapa kali Akashi mencoba permainan berhadiah dan tak perlu terkejut kalau memenangkannya. Salah satu hadiah yang didapatnya adalah boneka Alaskan malamute yang serupa dengan anjing peliharaan Kuroko serta topi biru muda dengan angka 4, nomor punggung Akashi di timnya. Hadiah-hadiah itu pun akhirnya berakhir ditangan pemain yang lebih kecil sepersekian senti darinya, yaitu Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa Akashi-kun meminta semuanya berkumpul hari ini?"

Kuroko dan Akashi saat ini sedang menikmati namagashi berbentuk melon dan bunga sakura yang tadi dibelinya. Tak ketinggalan vanilla milkshake ukuran besar kesukaan Kuroko ikut menemani mereka makan. Apapun yang Akashi-kun pikirkan tak mungkin ia meminta semuanya berkumpul hanya untuk "reuni".

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, kalau hanya kita berdua panggil aku Seijuro, atau Sei." Kedua mata dwi warna itu menatap lurus iris baby blue, membuat pipi si empunya merona samar.

"B-baiklah…Ak- Sei-kun." Kuroko langsung meralat panggilannya saat mendapat tatapan dari Akashi.

"Tapi Sei-kun belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Timpal Kuroko cepat. Akashi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sifat keras kepala Kuroko yang hampir sama dengannya, bahkan mungkin lebih. Akashi menyuapkan potongan terakhir namagashinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, membuat anak itu jadi agak tidak sabar.

"Apa sebesar itu rasa penasaranmu Tetsuya? Sepertinya alasan itu agak pribadi untuk diceritakan ke oranglain." Kuroko memajukan bibirnya sedikit mendengar jawaban mantan kaptennya itu. Ia tahu, Akashi hanya menggodanya. Dan hanya Akashi yang tau titik kelemahan Kuroko untuk memancing ekspresi diwajah pasifnya itu.

Benar kan, Akashi hanya menggodanya, buktinya sekarang tawa pelan terdengar dari si rambut merah itu. Errggh, Sei-kun menyebalkan!

Baru saja ia hendak membalas ledekan Akashi, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan seseorang menjatuhkan bokongnya dengan seenak jidat disamping Kuroko. Dan disampingnya tadi, ia masih ingat ada sebotol vanilla milkshake bertengger dengan tenangnya. Tapi, sekarang kemana milkshakenya itu?

"Oi Tetsu! Enak sekali kau tak main apa-apa tapi dapat hadiah paling banyak. Aku sudah main lempar bola berapa kali pun hanya ini yang ku dapat." Aomine, yang duduk tepat disamping Kuroko dengan santainya mengacungkan gantungan kunci bebek kuning dihadapan pemain phantom itu. Sama sekali tak sadar aura gelap mulai menguar dari si pecinta milkshake.

"Nee, Kurokocchi sedang cari apa?" Kise refleks bertanya melihat tingkah Kuroko yang kelihatan seperti orang bingung.

"Kuroko, jangan bilang kau cari vanilla milkshake lagi. Bukannya aku pedu-

"Iya."

"Eh, Iya apa Kuro-chin?

"Iya aku mencari milkshakeku, Murasakibara-kun. Tadi ada disini." Kuroko menjawab tanpa menoleh, hanya menunjuk dengan jarinya dimana vanilla milkshakenya tadi berada. Dan tempat yang ditunjuknya saat ini sudah tergantikan dengan Aomine.

"Tetsuya, sepertinya Daiki menjatuhkan vanilla milkshakemu. Cobalah tengok ke bawah bangku." Mata baby blue Kuroko langsung membulat melihat ada cairan putih berbau vanilla yang khas sudah tercecer dibawah kakinya. Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai mawas mengambil langkah mundur melihat aura badai makin menguar dari Kuroko, kecuali Aomine yang masih belum sadar dan Akashi tentunya.

Aomine tahu ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya begitu melihat cengiran Iblis milik Akashi ditambah ekspresi teman-temannya yang lain. Langsung saja ia ikut melihat kebawah kursi dan jantungnya langsung berhenti berdetak seketika. Tentu tidak dalam arti sebenarnya.

Dan disaat beginilah Aomine tau untuk tidak main-main dengan dua pemain terke- kurang tinggi dari Teikou itu. Mereka berdua bisa jadi ancaman paling menakutkan tak perduli dengan ukuran fisik mereka. Aomine bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya begitu mendengar namanya disebut dengan amat perlahan.

Ia bisa membayangkan suara Akashi mengatakan "Kau mati, Daiki" dalam otaknya.

"Aomine-kun. . ."

"A-apa Tetsu! Ke-kenapa nada suaramu begitu. Itu hanya milkshake! Aku bisa belikan lagi untukmu!" katanya takut-takut.

"Apa kau yakin Ahomine. Dari yang ku tau milkshake itu edisi spesial untuk festival ini, dan hanya dijual saat makan siang yang sudah lewat hampir tiga jam yang lalu."

"Sepertinya Aominecchi dalam masalah-ssu. Hehehe, kau hebat Kurokocchi!" suara Kise yang terdengar ceria –bahkan lebih ceria dari biasanya makin membuat Aomine ketakutan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kuro-chin makin menggemaskan kalau marah. Aku jadi ingin memakannya."

GLEKK!

_Hanya itukah yang ada di pikiranmu Atsushi?!_

"Aomine-kun. . . .tidak boleh membeli Majalah Mai-chan lagi sampai lulus." Pernyataan Kuroko sukses membuat Aomine melongo dengan mata melotot.

Apa? Tidak boleh membeli Mai-chan? TIDAAAAK!

Apapun asal jangan Mai-channya yang diambil!

"Dan Daiki. . . " Sekarang apa lagi, kenapa Akashi juga ikut turut campur, batin Aomine merana.

"Latihanmu akan dilipat gandakan dari jadwal biasanya. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan semua berjalan sesuai keinginan ku. Dan jangan kira aku tak tahu kalau kau coba melanggar perintah Tetsuya." Tatapan mata Akashi berhasil membuat tubuh Aomine bergetar ditempatnya. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka "liburan"nya berakhir begini.

.

.

.

Tak ada Mai-chan.

Latihan yang menggila. . .

Nanti apa lagi?

"Akashi-kun, boleh aku minta satu hal lagi." Suara lembut Kuroko berhasil menghentikan khayalan nestapa Ace Touou itu. Tapi, kenapa instingnya masih memberi pertanda buruk.

"Apa yang kau mau Tetsuya?"

"Aku mau Aomine-kun mentraktirku vanilla milkshake selama sebulan penuh. Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja Tetsuya. Daiki, kau dengar sendiri apa yang diminta Tetsuya, jadi kau akan mentraktirnya milkshake selama sebulan penuh. Tanpa pengecualian."

Dan dengan resmi dinyatakan, Aomine Daiki, Ace dari tim Touou sekaligus eks-Light dari Kuroko Tetsuya akan mengalami masa sekolah yang paling menyedihkan yang tak pernah dibayangkannya.

* * *

...eeerrr, niatnya mau bikin humor '-' tapi. . . . sepertinya gagal total T-T

hyaaaa pokoknya saya lagi pengen nyiksa Aho- eh Aomine disini, gomeeeen ._.V

yang sudah bersedia mampir untuk baca, ditunggu concritnya di kotak Review.

Arigatou ^^


End file.
